It is common practice in the golf arts to secure a wooden dowel plug in the grip end of a golf club shaft, particularly a driver, when it is desired to increase the length of the shaft to "oversize." A new grip is used to replace the old grip when an extension plug of this type is utilized. Thus, when a golfer desires to periodically change back to a standard sized shaft, he must either remove the old grip and plug and secure a new grip on the shaft, or purchase a new golf club for this purpose. Further, it has been applicant's experience that the transport of his golf clubs on an airline will subject an oversized golf club shaft to damage or breakage.
Thus, it would prove highly desireable to provide the shaft of a single golf club with means for selectivelv changing the fixed length of its shaft without substantially changing the swinging characteristics of the club or violating the "Rules of Golf," as approved by the United States Golf Association and the Royal and Ancient Golf Club of St. Andrew's, Scotland.